Password-Lacking Marine
The Password-Lacking Marine is a Halo 3 Easter egg in the level Crow's Nest. At the end of the first long, curved corridor, there is a dialogue between this Marine, who needs ammunition for himself and his comrades, and someone in an armory behind a door. The exact dialogue changes depending on difficulty, but always involves this Marine trying to get through the door without a password. The dialogue was voiced and possibly written by the creators and voices of Red vs Blue. Easy/Normal Transcript :(listen) Marine (Jason Saldana, Tucker): Hey, open up! Voice (Matt Hullum, Doc): Password, please. Marine: You gotta be kidding me! What password? Voice: The password so we don't open the door for Brutes. Marine: Do I sound like a Brute to you?! Voice: Well, you could be held prisoner by Brutes. Marine: If I was held prisoner by Brutes and knew the password, then the Brutes could just force me to tell you the password and you'd open the door for them. pause Voice: Okay, well now I'm definitely not gonna open the door. Marine: But we need ammo! Voice: Well why don't you go ask your Brute buddies, then? Heroic Transcript Marine (Gustavo Sorola, Simmons): Hey, open up! Voice (Geoff Ramsey, Grif): Password. Marine: What? Voice: Need the password! Marine: You gotta be kidding me! What password? Voice: Password! They gave it out at the staff meeting fifteen minutes ago! Marine: Meeting? What meeting?! I was out here! Voice: Not supposed to let anyone in without it. Marine: If the staff meeting just ended, no one outside is gonna know the freakin' password! Now open up! We need ammo and the Chief is out here! pause Voice: Does he know the password? Marine: He wasn't at the meeting either! Legendary Transcript :(listen) Marine (Burnie Burns, Church): Hey! Open up! Voice (Joel Heyman, Caboose): What's the password? Marine: Password? Oh man, I forgot. Voice: Forgot... what? Marine: I forgot the password. Voice: See, that was almost right. Uh, see, the password begins with "I forgot," but ends differently. Um, try again. Marine: No. I mean, I forgot the password. Voice: No, okay, see, you - you got it wrong again. See, you said the same thing as last time. pause Marine: *sigh* I'm being serious; I don't know the password! Voice: No no, see, you changed the first part. See, that - that part was the right part. See, now you've got the whole thing wrong! Marine: No! I forgot what the password is and I just need you to open the door! Pause Voice: Alright, c'mon, man, now you're just guessing! Trivia *Each time, the characters are voiced by a different set of Red vs Blue actors. On Easy and Normal, it is Jason Saldaña (Tucker) and Matt Hullum (Sarge/Doc). On Heroic, it is Geoff Ramsey (Grif) and Gustavo Sorola (Simmons). On Legendary, it is Burnie Burns (Church) and Joel Heyman (Caboose). *The Easy/Normal dialogue contains a reference to Episode 78 of Red vs. Blue when Doc says to Church, "Well, now, I'm definitely not letting you in." *The man behind the door does not even bother to check the security camera even though a sign next to the door clearly indicates there is one. **Based on the complaints regarding Crow's Nest's frequent maintenance needs, it is possible the camera is offline and the man behind the door is using a password as an alternative. Category:UNSC Category:Red vs Blue Category:Halo 3 Easter Eggs